Together
by Glass O'Lemonade
Summary: This contains spoilers for the end of Season 3. It is rated K, but I hope you still read. It's basically my take on Rachel and Finn's lives afterwards and how they ***SPOILER*** could possibly get back together.


**Disclaimer.** I own no rights to Glee.

* * *

_She missed him._

The first time she starred on Broadway she scoped out the audience for him. He wasn't there.

Time passed.

Every performance, just like breathing, her eyes would gaze through the crowd. He was never there.

She knew from Kurt that he was alive.

_But he's not here._

How long had it been since they'd seen each other now? Eight years? Nine?

She'd tried moving on. Honest. But every time she got close to someone, his face would appear, or she'd hear his voice.

She couldn't move on.

* * *

_He missed her._

The night before he was to be sent overseas he grabbed some photos to bring along.

The first was of his father.

The second was of his mother.

The third was of him, his mom, Kurt, and Burt standing together during his mom and Burt's wedding.

The fourth was of the glee club with Mr. Schue after Nationals.

The fifth, and last one, was of her. She was the only one in the photo and she was beautiful.

He was doing this for many reasons, and one of them was to make her proud.

Time passed.

He ended up saving lives, just like his dad. He did get injured now and then, but he was lucky. Some of his buddies weren't.

He'd sometimes forget to have his whole collection of photos on him when he'd go out, but there was one he never forgot.

It was the picture of her.

When he returned he took a long and overdo break.

He helped out at the garage.

He babysat for Mike and Tina and for Mr. Schue and Ms. Pills- Mrs. Schue.

He never once, though, gave another girl a thought.

He couldn't move on.

* * *

It'd been about nine and a half years when they met again.

It was in Lima.

She was there for her fathers' anniversary.

He was there because he had nowhere else to go.

A storm decided to visit Lima that day.

She found herself with an umbrella waiting for the pedestrian light to turn green.

He found himself in a warm vehicle with groceries in the backseat.

He stopped when the light turned red to let the walkers pass the street.

As four or so people crossed, he noticed a familiar profile.

He couldn't control what happened next.

His left hand went to the door handle and his right hand went to his buckle.

He was out of the car in no time.

He stood in the rain and in the middle of the street as he called out her name.

She turned.

There he was.

He was the same and yet not the same.

There she was.

She was the same and yet not the same.

She glanced to the sign, seven seconds.

Her eyes went back to his.

He motioned to the passenger side.

She couldn't control what happened next.

Her legs began dashing to his passenger side.

They got in at the same time.

Their doors closed and a car behind them honked.

He immediately went back to driving.

The vehicle was filled with silence.

They didn't know each other now.

Each had had their own experiences.

Their own milestones in life.

They didn't know each other now.

The vehicle finally stopped at his house.

It was small, cozy, but it seemed perfect for him she thought.

So, she voiced her mind.

He smiled at her.

He offered her to come in.

She accepted and helped him with his groceries.

Together they went in.

She followed him to the kitchen.

There they sat and talked.

Talked about the house.

Talked about the army.

Talked about Broadway.

Talked about college.

Talked about their friends.

Then, as the night grew later and later, they finally approached the subject of them.

She told him she'd dated other men, but they never went past a few dinners and outings.

He told her he'd always had her picture and that he'd never been with another woman after her.

She told him she loved him.

He told her he loved her.

She spent the night.

In the morning she called her agent and friends in New York, asking them to pack up her things and send them to her in Lima.

That same day they told their friends and family the news of their getting back together.

In two months he proposed.

She said yes.

In less than three months they were married.

They were walking on water.

They were above the clouds.

They were Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry, and now they were where they belonged.

Together.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
